


the world turned upside down

by smolheart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Scandal, Rating May Change, White House AU, bring on the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolheart/pseuds/smolheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>secretary of the treasury hamilton+secretary of defense laurens+political scandal=one hell of a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!!!: fn-hamilton  
> writing by the appearance of the original broadway cast  
> i know it's short but i felt like if i added more it wouldn't have as much suspense.after this one all chapters should be 1000+ words.

“Laurens”

Alexander said, exasperated as he slammed the door to the apartment shut. He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door before walking off to the other side of the apartment, the other man sitting on his bed looking at something on his laptop.

“Alexander!”

He jumped up, leaving his laptop open on his bed as he walked to greet him, his greeting being a rough kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck. Alex reciprocated, darting his tongue in his mouth as his used his hands to guide them against a wall.  
-  
“Loud in the streets, louder in the sheets.”  
Laurens said as he picked his shirt up off the floor, slipping it over his head and pressing a kiss to Alexander's cheek.  
“You say that like you don’t enjoy it.”  
The two men had been seeing each other, romantically, for three months now but outside of Laurens cat, no one else knew about it. As much as he wanted to stand on Capitol Hill and let the world know how in love he was with Mr.Secretary of Defense Laurens, he knew he couldn’t. Both of their positions were too fragile for that.

Glancing at his watch, Alex did a double take, scrambling to get his pants and belt back on.

Burr had asked to meet with him at 7:00, and the current time was 6:55.

“I hate to rush out but I love you, I’ll be back as soon as I can be”.

He stuttered over his words, a habit of his when he spoke too fast, and before Laurens could say goodbye he was out the door.

Sighing as he watched him leave he flopped back onto his bed, returning his attention back to his laptop.

Email Notification: 6:54 pm. georgewashington@whitehouse.gov READ ASAP  
Meet me in the Oval Office as soon as possible. Bring your laptop.  
-G.W

Laurens was confused to say the least, but he couldn’t think of anything that would warrant an angry Washington needing his laptop, so he walked out the door without a concerned thought in his head. His thoughts however quickly changed to concerned, very concerned, when he walked in the oval office to find Washington standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Giving him a one over,he motioned for him to sit and returned to his desk.

“Years ago, you worked on the Cassidy Wolf case, correct?”

John nodded, he somewhat remembered the gist of the case. Recently crowned Miss Teen USA had been the victim of a webcam ha-  
His thoughts froze as he connected two and two, all the color draining from his face. The victim of a webcam hacking, she had been the victim of a webcam hacking. Washington wanted his laptop. He had left it open when Alexander was over, 5:45-6:55.

“I presume you have gathered why you’re here.”

Washington's angry tone changed to a concerning one, John's eyes trained on the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a sound, the door burst open.

“You wanted to see me?”

The new voice belonged to Alexander, who’s face dropped when he saw who was sitting in front of his desk.

"Sit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the laurens webcam getting hacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: fn-hamilton  
> so i got really hyped up and decided to write another chapter today, enjoy!!

On the list of things Washington didn't want to deal with, an anonymous email with an hour long video attachment of two of his successors making love against a wall, was fairly high up there. He didn't have an issue with gay couples, he fought long and hard to make same sex marriage legal in all 50 states. But he knew not everyone in the country agreed with his actions, not even everyone in the goverment did. If whoever had said video had sent it out to more people, or planned on doing so, a huge scandal would arise.

“I received an anonymous email about an hour ago, containing a video in which you two are....having more fun then I would prefer to see with my own eyes.”

Alexander chucked softly, but stopped when he noticed John had quite the opposite reaction to his words, his whole face beet red and his eyes glossed over.

“Laurens....the sender says it was taken from your webcam and I trust this wasn't an intentional video, correct?”

He nodded slowly.

“They didn't say much else besides the fact that I wouldn't find them, which is hopefully wrong. But what I don't know is how much more they are sending it out.”

The two boys seated across from him sat in silence, Alex fiddling with his hands and Laurens just staring at the ground. Alex came out as bisexual to his parents years ago, but only under the promise that was their knowledge and theirs alone. He looked over at John and sighed as he remembered John describing the rants his father went on whenever he came home for Christmas about being glad no son of his would over be bringing home a boyfriend. That anyone who did would no longer be considered his son.

“You're both dismissed, I'll be in contact with you tomorrow morning.”

John couldn't get out of there fast enough, Alex having to jog to catch up with him.  
The ride back to his apartment was silent, John breaking the silence as soon as they were in the door

“My dad is going to disown me.”

He barley got his words out before breaking down into a sobbing mess, Alexander guiding him to the couch and adjusting them so John was lying down with his head buried in the crook of his neck. He held him quietly, running his fingers through his head and wrapping his other arm around his waist. A good 30 minutes passed before John began to calm down,

“Can you look at me John?”

Alex whispered in his ear, John slowly bringing his head up to look at him soon after, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

“I don't know what's going to happen, I wish I did. But no matter what tomorrow brings, I will always be right here. I love you.”

John sighed and placed his head back on Alexanders shoulder, looking up at him as he spoke softly.

“Till the world turns upside down.”

Shortly after, he fell asleep, and Alexander didn't have the heart to move him. He looked so peaceful laying against him, he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.  
-  
Morning came and they decided to take separate cars into work, instead of sharing a ride as they normally did. Alex was fairly good at hiding his nerves but John walked around the apartment all morning as white as a sheet.

“You will be fine, we don't even know if it got sent out to more people, and if it did then we'll go from there.”

He pecked his cheek as he stopped talking and John nodded. He hoped Alexander was right about it not being sent out to anyone other than Washington.

But alas, he was not.

Alexander had never felt more awkward walking into work in his entire time working there, he felt every pair of eyes in the building staring at him as he made his way to his office. He thought he had made it there safe and sound, but realized he was mistaken when Thomas Jefferson beat him to his office.

“Hello Thomas please excuse me I need to get into m-”

Thomas shifted so he was blocking the door and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Surprised you even decided to show up today sodomite, that little sex tape of yours got sent out to everyone in the building.”

When Thomas said that, his heart dropped to his stomach. Not just because he had revealed that his co-workers had his sex tape, that was a fraction of it but mostly because it was probably the same in Laurens building. Acting on impulse he shoved Thomas out of the way, slamming the door shut up in his face and silently praying that it didn't hurt him because an assault charge was something he really wasn't in the place to deal with. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he clicked it on to 4 messages from Laurens,

laurensss:it got sent out more  
laurensss:i can't be here everyone is looking at me everyone knows i can't be here i shouldn't be here  
laurensss:someone saw my dad in the cc of the email  
laurensss:im leaving

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave work right away. He had things to do and hopefully they would take his mind off of the hurricane outside his office door.

a.ham:i can't leave right now, i'll stay home when i come home for lunch. put your phone down and try to rest, love you.

With that he chucked his phone at the couch and opened up his computer. He followed his routine of checking the headlines as soon as his browser loaded, almost forgetting about the situation until he noticed the biggest headline on the page.  
“Anonymous hacker leaks government sex tape!”  
He let out a groan before closing out of the page and opening his emails. After scrolling through the emails coming in from various news outlets, he finally got to a slew of meeting and data inquiries and got to work.  
–  
Throwing himself into his work, he lost track of the time. Well he did until he saw his phone light up from the other side of the room.

11 missed calls from laurensss  
herc!!:where are you????  
a.ham:work, why?  
herc!!:john called me freaking out because you said you would be home at lunch  
a.ham:???? i will be, i'm heading out soon.  
herc!!:uh bud.....its 4:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexander hamilton, human disaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late and i'm so sorry but enjoy!!!  
> tumblr: fn-hamilton

4:00??? Normally when he went home for lunch he was home by 12:30, no wonder he had John worried sick about him.  
The ride home seemed to take hours, even though it was only 15 minutes. Opening the door of the taxi when it hadn’t come to a full stop yet, he ran up the stairs to Johns apartment. Greeting him at the door, was an extremly pisseed off Hercules with his arms crossed over his chest.

“He locked himself in his room and is refusing to open the door but be my guest to try.”

Sighing and walking down the hallway to his room, he drew in a sharp breath as he knocked on the door. 

“John it’s me, please open the door.”

He was met with silence. 

“I’m sorry I didn't come home but please let me in so we can talk.”

He heard footsteps, and the other man creaked the door openly slowly, it only enough for them to make out each others eyes, Johns bloodshot from crying, and Alexander's just beginning to glaze over. Alex never cried, but seeing how upset John was made him remember why John wanted him home early in the first place. He had almost forgotten about the video until now. They stood in silence for a minute before John opened his door enough for Alex to walk in, sitting back down on his bed and training his eyes on the floor. 

“You said you would be home at lunch.”

“I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

-  
John brought his eyes back up to look at him, chewing on his bottom lip. His morning had gone about the same as Alex's, James Madison jogging up to him as he made his way to his office, wheezing as he begged him to stop walking. They had never been too fond of each other but John could tell by his expression that reprimanding him wasn’t his intention today.

“I saw the video, everyone saw the video. And you do you but you ought to know your father was in the CC of the email I got.”

Johns face dropped and he felt like he could melt into the floor right then and there. He had barely come out to anyone, let alone his horrible excuse for a father. He pulled out his phone to text Alex and dropped it back in his bag, the thud noise startling him more than it should have. Walking back past James, back past the old paintings on the wall, and back past his co-workers who's talking got quieter whenever he passed, he walked back out the front door. He almost forgot to call a cab until he was 2 miles away, crying and lost. He got home and waited, and waited, and waited. When 2:00 came with no sign of Alex he got worried and called him, to no response. After trying the number about ten more times, he launched into panic mode and texted Hercules, who was over in 10 minutes.  
-  
“What are we going to do, what can we do?”

His words came out garbled as he became more choked up than he already was. The ideal thing would be to erase the video from all of existence but he knew that wasn’t possible in the slightest. 

“Washington wanted to see us later tonight to discuss that but I know you’ve had a rough day so if-”

“Alexander we need to go. I’ll be alright.”

-

8:00 rolled around and both men were somewhat recovered from the days previous events. John straightened his tie in the mirror, his gaze shifting to Alex as he saw him coming up behind him in his reflection, Alex running his fingers through his curls as he kissed his shoulder. Turning around, he took his hand and they set off out the door. 

Washington had mentioned they may face run ins with the press but not that they would be bombarded by ten or so microphones and cameras as they left their apartment. Alex paused to wonder why they hadn’t been there earlier but was thrown from that thought train when he noticed that John had froze on the sidewalk, his body rigor and his pupils dilated. Alex shook his arm, which snapped him out of his trance enough for him to be pushed into their car. The driver started off as soon as the door clicked shut, the sudden jolt being all it took to get John out of his trance. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, their hands still intertwined. 

“Ideally, the next step would be to hold a press conference, but how soon we do that can be left up to you. If we leave it longer than a week then a published statement will need to be made tomorrow.”

Washington spoke softly, his attitude much tamer than the last time they spoke. 

Alexander turned his head to look at John, who was silent and planned on staying that way for the foreseeable future. Thankfully, Alex knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. 

“We’ll do it Friday so we have tomorrow to prepare.”

He squeezed his hand as he spoke, rubbing his fingers in circles against the back of his hand so he wouldn't tense up. 

“Fine by me, see you boys bright and early Friday..”

With that they left, John falling asleep on Alex's shoulder on the ride home. He was still half asleep when they reached the apartment complex, Alex having to more or less push him out of the car and up the steps. When they got to the door he picked him up bridal style and placed him on the couch, the curly haired man falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Alex kissed his cheek before sitting down on the chair opposite him and pulling out his laptop. 10 minutes into his work he heard Johns phone buzzing. He got to his phone in enough time to see the caller ID, but he wished he hadn't. The name on the screen read “father”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look another cliff hanger  
> ps please comment thoughts !!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first fic i've ever published and i know it isn't the greatest but please comment thoughts!! new chapter should be out by thursday, and it"ll be a lot longer. also all spell/grammar check was done by my eyes and google docs so i apologize if there are errors!


End file.
